


【吉莱】淫荡天使

by Marty712



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, 吉莱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marty712/pseuds/Marty712
Summary: 相当于pwp，莱因哈特受到特殊的生化攻击，暂时变成了女孩子，且在吉尔菲艾斯的调教下越来越像女孩子。注意：开头一点点先杨提及
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 9





	【吉莱】淫荡天使

魔术师杨威利遭遇了这样的生化攻击，大概什么事都不算。

杨威利战术挠头：“多大点事”

先寇布趁虚而入：“让下官先爽爽”

然后杨舰队的各位度过了欢乐的给提督扎小辫的一天。

但是这次遭受生化攻击的不仅仅是杨，还有另一方的统帅，娇矜自傲的年轻皇帝，莱因哈特。

他怕极了手下发现他的身体有异，于是一大早便称病，以至于吉尔菲艾斯进入他卧室的时候，他正整个人蜷在被窝里。他不是不能出门，而是他的自尊不允许他这样做。

事发时就在左近，吉尔菲艾斯自然是知道发生了什么事，对于莱因哈特身体在短短数小时里的奇妙变化，他目睹了全过程，但接受过良好军事训练的红发青年在此时表现得一如往常。

“怎么了，莱因哈特大人？” 他凑近去看，莱因哈特正红着脸，拼命想扣上胸前的扣子。

“好啦，不扣也不要紧的，反正今天也不需要出去见人。”

莱因哈特赌气般撒了手，他今天穿了件丝质的红色睡袍，莱因哈特原本就是个肤白胜雪的美少年，他一放了手，前襟敞开，衣物就柔顺地滑落下来，原来应该平坦白皙的胸部露出微微颤动的两团雪球。

“吉尔菲艾斯，我的身体……”莱因哈特的声音也变了，虽然声带变细了，却像是有点点娇软的少年音，让吉尔菲艾斯想起了初见时嫌他名字土气，第一次喊他吉尔菲艾斯的那个孩子。

吉尔菲艾斯把被子掀开，莱因哈特却拉着他近在咫尺的手摸上了新生的乳房，那里还不及吉尔菲艾斯的一只手大，吉尔菲艾斯的手被莱因哈特的手紧紧覆盖着，他看着金发的恋人如同陶醉般的表情，感觉到手中的东西涨大了一圈，吉尔菲艾斯抽回了手，不自在地望着左右，莱因哈特转过身来瞪着他。

莱因哈特的眼神凶狠又娇纵，就像是哪个千金小姐在看一个背叛了的恋人。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你不会嫌弃我的对吧！”

“那是当然，我永远是您忠诚的骑士和爱人。”

“吉尔菲艾斯，我们是恋人对吧？”

“是的，莱因哈特大人。”

莱因哈特脸上的怒气还是没消，两人刚刚确定关系，正是干柴烈火的时候，但仅仅在前一天，他才发现吉尔菲艾斯一边在用手指玩弄他，一边心不在焉地看着文件。他疑心吉尔菲艾斯还是喜欢女人，可他还没说出口，心思就被看穿。吉尔菲艾斯毫无保留地亲吻他，干他，射在他的身体里，发誓终生不娶妻，只爱他一个人。

结果吉尔菲艾斯刚为他舍弃了所有女人，他自己就变成了一个女人，而且是整个皇宫中最美丽的女人。

莱因哈特想着，如果就用这样的身体去勾引吉尔菲艾斯，岂不是淫荡又下流，卑鄙又无耻。

果然还是我的错吧，莱因哈特这样想着，态度便软了下来，为了让接下来的话语不显得过于露骨和淫荡，他极力模仿着自己平日里议事时的轻松语气。

“那么，吉尔菲艾斯，这件事情或许只有你能解决……” 吉尔菲艾斯果然重新把目光投向他了，莱因哈特慢慢脱下仅剩的上衣，他的身体还是健康美丽的，只是肌肉变得更加纤细，薄薄的一层包裹在骨头上，外面则是软软的一层脂肪，这使得他现在的身体呈现出曼妙的曲线，他的皮肤还是如同先前那般雪白晶莹，莱因哈特可能并想不到，在他的恋人眼里看来他从来都不是男人或女人，他是金发的天使。

吉尔菲艾斯顺从地按照莱因哈特的要求，从他雪白的脖子往下摸，在柔软的双峰之间流连许久，抚过松软的平原，莱因哈特被他的动作激得浑身颤抖，伸出手带着他的手往下。吉尔菲艾斯这才发现年轻的恋人身体的变化，他竟不是普通地只是变成了女性，而是身体在以肉眼可见的速度进行朝着成年女性方向的发育。

莱因哈特漂亮的眼眶中快盛不下因发育带来的情潮而生的泪水，他的大腿也变得酥软，吉尔菲艾斯还不及触到谷底，就已经摸得一手的湿润。他知道莱因哈特的花瓣就在那里，那是个本来并不存在的器官。他尽可能轻轻地去触碰了，莱因哈特还是被他激得娇吟出声，他触碰到了，感觉花瓣在不停地翕动着，水又流了他一手。 “从早上开始就一直这样……”金发美人两眼含泪，“吉尔菲艾斯，我快受不了了。” “我明白了，莱因哈特大人，接下来就交给我吧。”

当吉尔菲艾斯的舌头钻进恋人的口腔，他发现有什么明显和以前不一样了。莱因哈特柔软的口腔和娇嫩的唇瓣散发着淡淡的香气，从前不谙人事的金发美人，此刻却急不可耐地用舌头卷着他的舌头，发出娇软勾人的哼声。两个人之间是乳房陌生的触感，莱因哈特似乎十分享受这个新器官的存在，吉尔菲艾斯光是抚摸就让他颤栗不已，在药物和情潮的作用下变得更加鼓胀。光是抚摸和亲吻就让高傲的金发美人全身酥软，倒在了吉尔菲艾斯身上。

红发青年其实已经忍耐了许久，前一天两人刚下战场就在会议室里做了起来，他感觉恋人的身体变得非常敏感，莱因哈特不像往常一样感到害羞，而是前所未有的疯狂，淫叫着要求吉尔菲艾斯再次填满他。

不知是不是频繁的性爱导致了莱因哈特身体不断地发育，进而带来更猛烈的情潮。其实吉尔菲艾斯更乐意得出以上结果，他更希望看着恋人被自己一手调教得妩媚动人。他想着莱因哈特做过许多个春梦，其中就包括莱因哈特像现在这样，从万人景仰的神圣天使变成一个淫荡天使，这时候可以满足他的人就只有自己了。

吉尔菲艾斯谨慎地探索着莱因哈特被改造的身体，这对于两个人来说都是一片未知的领域。莱因哈特坐在吉尔菲艾斯身上，把他的的军装解开。单纯的抚摸和接吻显然不能满足被欲望淹没的金发天使，这位天使身下渗出的蜜液甚至已经沾到了吉尔菲艾斯的军裤上。他的玉手急不可耐地把雪白的酥胸撩起，送到恋人的唇边。红发青年把那松软的东西含入口中舔舐，挑逗着他硬挺起来的乳珠。这虽是莱因哈特自己送上的，他却被舌尖的逗弄激得失声尖叫，他惊呼着往后仰去，而后被红发捉回嘴边，含住了另一边的雪团。莱因哈特被吮吸过的双唇带着水光，微微张开，他盈盈一握的腰肢用一只手就能圈住，吉尔菲艾斯的另一只手打开他修长的双腿，像往常一样伸手进去捅了几下，却惊叹于新生的花穴的柔软湿润，他放开了手，下身直接侵犯了淫荡天使汁水淋漓的蜜穴。

莱因哈特几乎是哭喊了出来，娇滴滴的声音中带着点委屈。他整个人被箍在吉尔菲艾斯的身上，发育中的性器官不断的躁动，他能感受到自己新生的乳房正在吉尔菲艾斯的口中和手中涨大，花穴因为吉尔菲艾斯的楔入而不断蠕动，这一切令他双腿颤抖，夹紧了红发恋人的腰肢。

与他们以往的情事不同，莱因哈特以往会提出各种情趣上的要求，他像个骑士一样用身体满足自己的天使。这次莱因哈特却从很早的时候开始就已经不再言语，只剩过分甜腻的娇吟。吉尔菲艾斯能感觉手中恋人的变化，他比刚才柔软，男性特征在慢慢地褪去，刚才还状如少女的双乳已经变得和成熟女人一般大小，随着他的顶弄起伏着，上面还残留着他吮吸的印记。雪白的皮肤泛起了微微的粉色，刚才还像少年一般的嗓音变得妩媚勾人，他很快就又尖叫着绷紧了属于女人的身体，蜜液从交合的地方流出来，一直流到吉尔菲艾斯的腿上，但莱因哈特的淫欲明显是没有得到满足，他碧蓝的眼睛失神，拖着甜腻的尾音喊“吉尔菲艾斯”，他的红发恋人把他紧紧地按在自己身上，把他放荡的呻吟堵在嘴里。

失去了本来用于发泄的器官，莱因哈特显然有些不耐，他还没有习惯乳房晃动的感觉，以至于吉尔菲艾斯只要轻轻地抚上去，他就会感到爽利，更别说被含在口中吮吸了。他的花穴是最难控制的，它不由自主地流出大量的蜜液，吸吮着吉尔菲艾斯的性器，但他仍然觉得欲壑难填。如果他还清醒，大概会想自己并不是变成了一个女人，而是变成了一个吸人精气的怪物。

金发美女的双手闲不住了，他在吉尔菲艾斯的进出之下慢慢游刃有余起来。他一边再把胸脯往恋人嘴里送送，一边把手伸向交合的部位，在花瓣周围打转，他很快摸到了花蕊，那个部位似乎比他原有的器官要敏感上千倍，他愉快地动作起来，在吉尔菲艾斯耳边娇喘不已，他断断续续喊着吉尔菲艾斯的名字，尾音还打着转。他突然感觉胸前一凉，吉尔菲艾斯放开了他的酥胸，吉尔菲艾斯充满欲望的蓝色眼睛看着他，刚想喊恋人的名字，在花蕊上拨弄的双手却被捉住。

“莱因哈特大人，您刚才不是说交给我的吗？”

从前吉尔菲艾斯从未质疑过他，此时不知是受了情欲的影响，还是他身体里的药物也一并被他吸收了去，竟然鬼使神差地说出这样的话来。

“请不要这样，吉尔菲艾斯会在今天之内，不对，是任何您需要的时候干您，并满足您的所有需求。”

莱因哈特嘟着嘴，正想出言辩解，他的双手便被红发男人捉着反扣到了头顶，用他刚才脱下来的衣服紧紧绑缚住，还绕了好几圈打了个死结。他被抱到桌上，正面对着穿衣镜。他只能从镜子里看到吉尔菲艾斯的后背，自己被顶得摇摇晃晃，艳情的样子倒是一览无遗。他刚试着挣动，就被红发男人闯进来的的利刃磨到了花蕊，失声尖叫起来。连续不断的攻势让金发天使失去了喘息的机会，淫叫的声音变得高亢起来。

一条纤细的长腿被红发男子拉开，除了双手被束缚之外这是一个他们十分习惯的姿势，吉尔菲艾斯的每一下都擦过他的花蕊。莱因哈特的乳头已经被吮吸成了艳红的颜色，上面带着一层亮晶晶的水光，不知被什么水打湿的金色长发黏在上面，十分艳情，他的双乳不再是刚刚的小雪球，看上去已然像一个挺翘丰满的成熟女人，吉尔菲艾斯的每一次挺动都会带来这两团软肉的好几次晃动，过于快速的发育和坠胀的感觉让莱因哈特有些不适，加之以湿润的状态暴露在空气中，不免让莱因哈特觉得饥渴难耐，想要被人揉捏和逗弄，即使是粗暴一点也没关系。

“啊……吉尔菲艾斯～”

他张了张嘴，吐出的是绵长而又黏腻的气音。他想开口让吉尔菲艾斯抚慰一下那可怜的两团软肉，却吐不出完整的句子，出口都是“吉尔菲艾斯”“舔”“干”等意义不明的词组。他勉力抬起头，只能看到吉尔菲艾斯的侧后背和镜子里的自己，镜子里的少女躯体泛起一层微微的粉红，修长的双腿被打开，他能看见交合的部位正流出淫水，得不到抚慰的双峰高高挺立着不住颤动。

但此时从吉尔菲艾斯的视角看又是另一幅风景，他能俯身看见莱因哈特的全部。莱因哈特还是和平时一样美，但最令人钟意的是此时他的欲望、他的无助和他的淫荡。莱因哈特的每一次抬腿扎都是在迎合他，艳红的唇瓣每一次艰难的开合都是在勾引他。莱因哈特的穴绞得如此之紧，是从来没有过的想要将他吞噬干净的姿态，而他的表情和身体却无辜地如同天使，他的乳房与那些贵族大小姐花时间打扮，仔细地收进束腰胸衣里，精心设计出的弧度不一样，他的这一部分是在自己的抚摸下成长的，和他的身体一样充满了野性的力量和爱欲的活力。

莱因哈特不需要忍耐欲望，从来不用。

吉尔菲艾斯不禁开始肖想该给这幅改造后的身体套上什么样的衣服。是穿着旧时宫廷女眷的衣服，半露出雪白的双乳，掀开蓬蓬的裙子让他干，还是给他买衬裙，丝滑的绸布勾勒出若隐若现的躯体，然后他隔着衣服抚摸逗弄，看莱因哈特欲求不满地贴上来。莱因哈特日常总要穿军装，他原来的那件肯定穿不下，如果这位金发女皇非要在军装里穿上束胸，那他希望自己是亲手为她解开的那一个人。

就着这个姿势，金发天使被他干得连续高潮了好几次，而他自己的欲望却不降反升，他想换一个姿势，便事先拔了出来，莱因哈特的下体似是在挽留他，又分泌出大量爱液，分离时带出的丝线打湿了桌子。莱因哈特抖动了一下，继而躺在桌子上喘气，酥胸随着呼吸微微荡漾着，球体的下缘线软润好看。

莱因哈特又被抱起来丢到了床上，红发男人趴在他身上舔他的淫穴。他曾在少年时期和他面前的这位，当时还是挚友的吉尔菲艾斯，用手指和口唇互相抚慰。但现在吉尔菲艾斯没有解开他双手的意思，他只能艰难地伸出舌头去舔它。吉尔菲艾斯感受到了他的软舌，便如往常那样挺进了莱因哈特温热的口腔里。被唇舌和手指逗弄花蕊的感觉太过刺激，莱因哈特没被弄几下就又高潮了，他的淫叫被堵在嘴里，但紧紧缠着吉尔菲艾斯的手指，不断吐出爱液的花穴却告诉了红发男人这一切。红发男人在他嘴里挺动了几下，便抽出来射在了金发美人失神的脸上。

这一切过后，两人都微微喘息，吉尔菲艾斯把他抱起来，让他和自己面对面躺着。莱因哈特终于有点力气，开始娇纵地发号施令。

“吉尔菲艾斯！为什么不射在里面！”

“我怕莱因哈特大人怀孕。”

“不会怀孕的，我过几天就能变回去了！”

“那就这样让一个孩子消失还真是遗憾呢。”

吉尔菲艾斯满足地看着躺在身边的恋人，性别的改变并没给他的脸带来太大影响，这得益于他原来就有一种雌雄莫辨的美。莱因哈特冰蓝的眼睛恢复了神采，吉尔菲艾斯满怀爱意地吻在他的脸颊边，这是一个不带情欲，仅仅表达爱意的吻。

莱因哈特的手还被绑着，但得了这一吻他似是十分高兴，就着这扭曲姿势转过身来，吻住红发恋人的嘴唇，并把整个身子也翻了过来，用柔软的双峰蹭着恋人的胸膛。一股瘙痒空虚的感觉又在莱因哈特的体内蔓延开来，他趁此机会与吉尔菲艾斯唇齿相交，用他柔软的舌尖挑逗恋人，不经意间夹紧了双腿。

吉尔菲艾斯享受着金发天使的亲吻，揉捏着他圆润娇嫩的乳房，他感觉这里比刚才又大了许多，少女的身体发育似乎永无止境，他便加重了手上的力道，将两团软肉揉捏拉扯，把艳红的乳头挑起拨弄。恋人发出满足的呜咽，吉尔菲艾斯正温存享受着，莱因哈特突然绷紧了身体。

他又高潮了。

吉尔菲艾斯把手伸进金发天使的腿间，那里果然湿润滑腻，莱因哈特不由自主地夹紧了他伸进去的手，蜜液再次一阵阵地涌出。

“是我疏忽了，莱因哈特大人居然要靠夹才能得到高潮，还是让我来代劳吧。”

红发青年温柔地这么说着，却强硬地将莱因哈特的两腿分开，确认了这位淫荡天使不能再靠自慰得到高潮。然后以一种完全侵犯的姿态正面压在了莱因哈特身上，莱因哈特的花穴再次被兴奋起来的事物填满，并一下子捅到深处。

美丽的少女被顶得一颤一颤，垂下眼睫低声娇喘着，吉尔菲艾斯埋首进温柔乡，柔软硕大的胸脯被推到莱因哈特眼前，坠胀感和快感来回交叠。她看到了被人为推出来的饱满圆弧和其中的沟壑，她甚至可以看到红发男人的手指是如何陷进这团饱满的软肉，艳红的乳头又是如何在他口中进出，那里似乎已经渗出了来源不明的乳汁，每每被吉尔菲艾斯吸去，灭顶的快感便涌上来，这番景象让莱因哈特感觉到了羞耻。但还不及她回过神来，下身的刺激就让她战栗，让她哭叫出声。

吉尔菲艾斯并没有一直保持着这个姿势，莱因哈特忽而被折起身子，不多久又被按在床上从后面插入，或者被抱到镜子前，被强迫扭着头观看他自己在吉尔菲艾斯身上颤动的样子，交合的地方淫乱的样子一览无余。她唯一说出的语句是让吉尔菲艾斯射在她的花穴里，吉尔菲艾斯一开始不肯，在她任性蛮横的要求下终于妥协。

就这么一直做到了晚上，中间不断有餐食送进来，吉尔菲艾斯穿戴整齐地去拿，再亲口喂给床上一丝不挂的金发天使。

渐渐入夜，春潮暂时平息了，莱因哈特不再无来由地发情，他的身体遍布情潮的痕迹，他走下床去寻找衣服，月光洒在他晶莹剔透的皮肤上，宛如一尊艺术品。他翻找着衣柜，每一件胸口的扣子都扣不上，便只能松松披了件浴袍，柔滑的面料衬得他的身材更加风情万种。吉尔菲艾斯像对待宝物一样抚摸他，他们并不想真的做，吉尔菲艾斯便把手伸进浴袍里，抚摸他凹凸有致的身体，玩弄着他熟透了的花瓣。莱因哈特已经习惯了它湿润的样子，也不抵抗，只发出舒服的哼声。

这一天的疯狂似乎已经结束，但是第二天早上醒来，莱因哈特惊恐地发现自己并没有变回去。

END


End file.
